Into The Light
by Horehound
Summary: The Golden Trio return to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year after the war ends, and for Hermione and Draco, things take an unexpected turn. But not all Slytherins are happy with the way things turned out; Nott has something on his mind that he needs to share. PS: thank you for all the wonderful reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione smiled as she made her way through the familiar halls of Hogwarts with her two best friends at her side. She was nervous to begin her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, but happy that she was able to. The war ended only months ago, and there was talk that the school would not reopen due to excessive damage. Hermione cried happily when she found out that she would be able to finish school at Hogwarts, the place that had been her home for the past six years.

Ron and Harry were talking excitedly about the new Quidditch season, and although Hermione didn't understand or care about what they were saying, she smiled anyway. Harry noticed this, and gave her a quizzical look.

"You ok, Hermione?"

She nodded, and then smiled wider. "I'm just so happy to be back."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, then bid farewell to Hermione, before disappearing around the corner, heading towards the Gryfindor Common Room. Hermione kept walking straight on the fifth floor toward the suite that the Head Girl and Head Boy would partially share.

She knew who had been appointed Head Boy, and because of that, she was nervous; even though he and his family pledged to be through with dark magic, Hermione wasn't so sure. Some people just don't change. But she had promised herself she would give him a chance, and she would.

When she reached the doorway she took a deep breath, and then walked in.

Draco Malfoy was already waiting when Hermione arrived. He looked different from the last time she had seen him; he used to be pale and sickly skinny with bags under his eyes. Now he looked lean and fit and healthy.

He looked over when she walked in, and returned her polite smile somewhat awkwardly. The two had never gotten along well, and Draco knew that was mostly his fault. He had never been particularly nice to Hermione, and had even refused to ever call her by her first name. He told himself to let go of his pride, and to relax. There was no reason to be nervous, just be polite.

"Hello Malfoy. Did you have a pleasant summer?" He wasn't at all surprised that she was using his surname; they weren't on good enough terms for first names, yet.

He nodded. "Yes. And you?"

"It was good, thanks."

"Glad to hear it." Draco said.

Hermione realized at that moment that Draco felt uncomfortable. She smiled at him, trying to ease the obvious tension in the room. "Which room is mine?"

He glanced over toward the two doors directly across from the fireplace. One had a large lion, the other a snake. Both were adorned with the correct colors of the specific house. Draco looked back at Hermione. "The one with the lion."

She laughed nervously. "Right. Sorry."

He smiled for the first time, and Hermione noted that he looked like an entirely different person. "It's okay. You should go check it out; it's quite nice."

Hermione had never seen a nicer room. There was a large bed in the center of the room, Gryfindor colors of course, with thin sheets hanging on all sides of the bed, but pulled back elegantly. There was a dresser and a vanity and a full length mirror on one wall, a large bookcase on another, a mahogany desk on the third, and a large closet claimed the fourth. Hermione smiled. It was perfect.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione said as she walked into the Common Room. "I've never seen anything like it. Is your room the same?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm guessing they are similar. You can take a look, if you like."

"If it's not a problem."

"Not at all."

Draco's room layout was the same, except Draco had no vanity. As a boy he probably wouldn't use it anyway. His bed was in the same place, except his was round, and of course, silver and green. A large snake curled around itself on the comforter.

"It's almost the same." Hermione said.

"Except the colors. I mean, scarlet and gold? Those are just ridiculous colors."

Hermione turned to glare, but then realized he was just teasing. She laughed. "Better then green and silver."

"Hardly."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco laughed, and then stepped aside so Hermione could leave first. She smiled, and walked out of the room, and as she did, she inhaled his scent. He smelled good. It was manly and potent, but not too strong that she could taste it; just enough for Hermione to notice.

"Do you suppose we should get down to the Great Hall for the feast?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head clear of thoughts of Draco and nodded.

They walked quietly down to dinner, not sure what to say to each other. Draco wanted to ask her about her schedule, but couldn't muster the courage. He wondered if they would have classes together. He half hoped they would, half hoped they wouldn't. It was odd being on friendly terms with Hermione, and he didn't want to ruin it.

When they finally entered the Great Hall, Hermione and Draco said an awkward goodbye, then made their ways to their respective tables. Draco was greeted by Blaise, Pansy, and the rest of the Slytherin's with loud cheers and handshakes. He smiled at them all, then took his seat in the center beside Blaise. While he helped himself to roasted potatoes, he noticed that barely half the Slytherins that normally adorned this table were here; most must had been too ashamed to return after the war.

"How have you been, Draco?" Blaise asked.

"I've been good, Blaise. How's your family?"

"Parents are on vacation in France." He said bitterly. "Can you believe they didn't take me with them?"

Draco shrugged. "Then you wouldn't be able to run the Quidditch team with me. After all, I need a competent co-captain."

Blaise smiled at his best friend. "Thanks, Draco. I won't let you down."

"I know."

your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

A sense of comradery filled the Great Hall. Everyone there was happy with the way that things ended; happy that Voldemort was gone, and it made Hermione smile, knowing that she could enjoy her final year here. There was no more looking over her shoulder, no more Horcruxes to search for. That part of her life was over.

All the students ate and drank together happily. Hermione enjoyed the first meal with her fellow Gryfindors so much that she didn't want it to end. But Headmistress McGonagall soon dismissed the students, and had the Prefects lead the students to their houses. Hermione bid her friends goodbye, then made her way to her room. She and Draco were supposed to inspect the halls after lights out and make sure students weren't out of bed after hours. There were still a few hours until then, so she thought she could do some reading ahead. She smiled as she walked into the Common Room, thinking of maybe rereading _Hogwarts: A History_. Surely there was something new that she could learn from it.

She closed the portrait hole, and then stopped in her tracks when she realized Draco was alone.

Draco stood up when she entered. "Blaise and Pansy are here to look around. I hope that's ok."

"Of course." Hermione walked over toward the couch and smiled at them. "How are you?"

Blaise stood up and shook her hand. "I'm well. How was your summer?"

Hermione appreciated Blaise's effort to be polite even though they were never close. "It was great, Blaise, thanks."

Draco couldn't help but notice that Blaise hadn't let go of Hermione's hand yet.

"And Pansy, how are you?"

"Fine." Pansy narrowed her eyes at Hermione, and pursed her lips. Obviously the hatred she held for Hermione last spring hadn't evaporated.

Blaise and Draco both looked at each other awkwardly, not sure what to do. Hermione noticed this and cleared her throat.

"I'm going to read for a while." She looked at Draco. "We have to patrol the halls in a few hours."

He nodded. "I'll be here."

"Goodbye Hermione." Blaise said with a wink. She said goodbye to Blaise, and even to Pansy, then made her way to her bedroom. She unpacked her things, and then lay on her bed with _Hogwarts: A History_.

After only reading for a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione? Can we talk?" She recognized Draco's voice, and got up to open the door.

_That's weird. He's never used my first name before…_

"Come in." Hermione said. She moved to let him in. He had changed out of his school robes and was wearing muggle jeans and a black shirt.

_That's weird, too…I didn't know Malfoy owned any muggle clothing…_

"Hermione, I need to tell you something." He turned and faced her, and looked deep into her eyes. "Hermione, I think I'm in love with you."

Hermione was speechless. They had only begun to speak to each other civilly this afternoon. How could this happen? Before Hermione could respond, Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her close. He gently touched his lips to hers, and when she didn't protest, he kissed her harder. She stiffened, then relaxed under his touch. She wrapped her hands around his waist to pull him close. What was she doing? This was so unlike her. She imagined what Harry and Ron would say if they saw her, but then Draco bit down on her bottom lip, and she forgot what she was thinking about.

He trapped Hermione between her bedroom door and his hard lean body. He stopped kissing her, and traced her jaw line with his fingertips. "You're beautiful."

She grabbed his neck and pulled him close. His hands traveled down her neck to her blouse. He slowly unbuttoned it, and grabbed her firm breasts. She moaned and kissed him harder. He was breathing loudly and she could feel his hardness pressing into her stomach. She smiled inwardly at the way his body reacted to hers. She had so much control. One touch to his chest and he kissed her harder. One touch lower, and he moaned. She loved it.

Hermione began to unzip Draco's pants when there was another knock at the door. Draco and Hermione stopped and listened.

"Granger? Are you ready?" asked the voice from other side of the door. That voice sounded so familiar. "Granger?"

"That's weird." Hermione whispered in Draco's ear. "It sounds like you..."

Hermione awoke with a start, her breathing heavy. Did she just have a sex dream about Draco Malfoy?

"Hermione, are you awake? We have to patrol the halls." Draco's voice came from the other side of the door. Hermione jumped up and slipped on her shoes. After running a brush through her hair a few times, she opened the door.

"Sorry. I fell asleep."

"It's alright. Are you ready?"

She nodded, and let him lead the way out.

Draco noticed she looked frazzled and he thought he had heard moaning. Maybe she had a nightmare that had troubled her, but he decided not to ask.

She was quiet all the way towards the Great Hall. She wasn't sure why she had been dreaming about Draco that way, but now she felt awkward about being close to him. She felt his arm brush against hers. It was driving her crazy.

"Should we start in the dungeons?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.

"Good idea. But you'll have to lead. I don't know how to get to your Common Room."

He smiled. "No problem."

As they walked down to the dungeons, they could feel the temperature drop. Hermione shivered. She didn't realize it would be this cold, or she would have brought a coat. She could feel goose bumps forming on her arms under her sweater.

"How did you sleep down here all those years? It's freezing!"

Draco chuckled. "You get used to it. And there are fireplaces in every room though, so it never gets too cold."

They walked on for a little longer, and then they heard voices whispering a little ahead of Draco and Hermione. The two pulled out their wands and Draco led them towards the voices, with Hermione close behind.

"Lumos!" Draco's wand lit up, and cast light on a surprised looking Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson too close to be talking. They pulled apart and adjusted their clothes. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Really, Theo?"

Theo shrugged.

Pansy raised her eyebrows. "Jealous, Drake?"

Draco's jaw clenched at the nickname and his eyes narrowed. "Not at all, Pansy."

"Fifty points from Slytherin for being out after hours." Hermione said. Theo and Pansy glared at her.

"Stupid Mudblood. " Pansy whispered, but it was still loud enough to echo off the dungeon walls.

"You're lucky it's not more than fifty, Pansy." Draco said. "And don't use that word to talk about the Head Girl, or you'll lose more points. Get to bed. Now."

Draco watched the two walk down the hall towards the Slytherin Common Room, then turned to face Hermione.

"Sorry." He said.

"What for?"

"I guess I never realized how horrible that word is until she said it."

"Don't worry about it." She said awkwardly.

_Did Malfoy just…apologize?_

Theo watched the Head Boy and Girl walk back down the hall and turn the corner. He grabbed Pansy's hand and pulled her back to the corner they had just been discovered in. He kissed her roughly while a plan formed in his head. She moaned and he smiled. Finding out what he needed from Pansy would be too easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Draco finished their patrol of the castle without any more excitement. When they reached their Common Room, Hermione stifled a yawn, then turned to Draco. "Goodnight."

He smiled back. "Goodnight."

She wanted to thank him for standing up to Pansy for, but stopped herself. This friendship of theirs seemed too good to be true, and Hermione couldn't bring herself to do anything that might jinx it.

In the morning, Hermione awoke late; Draco was already in the Great Hall when Hermione arrived. She sat between Ginny and Ron as the schedules for classes were passed out, quickly buttering a piece of toast. Hermione laughed gleefully when she received her schedule.

"I got all the classes I wanted!"

Ron rolled his eyes and shoved his schedule roughly into his pocket. Harry grinned, and folded his neatly before tucking his into his robes.

"At least we have Potions together, even if it is with the Slytherins."

Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table. Blaise and Draco were looking over their schedules and Pansy was hanging on Theo's arm as he talked to a pretty blonde. Hermione looked at Draco again. "It won't be that bad."

When breakfast ended, all the Gryfindor and Slytherin seventh years headed to the potions classroom. Draco sat with Blaise, Harry with Ron, Pansy with Theo, and Hermione with Dean Thomas, another Gryfindor seventh year. Draco glanced at Hermione and smiled. She smiled back, and then looked away quickly.

Professor Slughorn entered the room then, and greeted them all. "Welcome back students, to your seventh year! I'm so excited to see all your smiling faces!"

He paused and looked around, beaming at everyone. "Now, for your first assignment, I will ask you to turn to page four of your textbook and attempt the creation of the potion listed. It's complex, so you will work in groups of four. I will assign the groups, and then you may begin."

After Harry and Ron left to work with Draco and Blaise, Hermione and Dean were joined by Theo and Pansy. Neither one were very happy with Hermione after taking points from their house the night before, or for stopping them from having their fun. They glared at the Gryfindors while no one spoke.

_Well, this is going to be a fun class… _Hermione thought.

Dean cleared his throat. "Guess we should get started, eh?"

Theo and Pansy didn't speak much They followed Dean's instructions, even if they glared at Hermione while doing it. Dean kept people busy and commented on what they did well. Hermione was thankful that Dean was with her; Theo wouldn't start anything with Hermione while Dean was there. He was a few inches taller and a Gryfindor Quidditch player. With the class half full of Gryfindors, Theo didn't think it was smart.

He also preferred to settle disputes one on one, and Dean wasn't the one he had a problem with.

When Professor Slughorn finally collected samples of the potion, Dean went to hand the flask to him, and Pansy went to wash her hands after spilling half a vile of Squids Eyes. Hermione was cleaning up the station, and it took her a while to realize that she was alone with Theo. She glanced up to see him staring at her. She took a deep breath.

"What do you want?"

He shrugged. "I'm not completely sure yet. I know I want to make you pay for last night, I just haven't decided how."

She put a hand on her hip. "Are you threatening me?"

"It's not a threat, Mudblood, it's a warning."

He walked away after that, leaving Hermione confused and angry, but not scared. Theo Nott was all talk. She knew he wouldn't dare to try anything, especially to the Head Girl. She took a deep breath when she saw Harry and Ron approaching, then smiled at them.

"How did it go? Did Malfoy and Blaise behave?"

Harry looked a little confused as he answered. "They were surprisingly nice. I mean, Blaise has always been decent, but Malfoy was actually polite."

Ron glared over his shoulder at Draco. "I still don't trust the git."

"Oh Ron, relax. He's being nice; you should really try and do the same."

After dinner, Hermione made her way slowly to her Common Room. She was exauhsted, and ready to sleep. She thought of the warm couch in front of the fireplace and smiled, but that smile faded when she saw that it was already occupied. She sighed, and he looked up from his book.

"Everything ok?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. "Fine. I'm just tired."

Draco scooted to one end of the couch. "You can sit if you want."

"Sure." Hermione sat down and smiled.

"Feel good?" Draco asked with a chuckle. Hermione nodded.

After a few seconds of silence, Hermione couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "Malfoy...can I ask you something?"

He looked over and nodded.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Are you happy with the way the war ended?"

"Yes, I suppose." His gray eyes glinted in the firelight, and Hermione leaned towards him. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I was curious."

He sat up straighter and leaned toward her, his arm resting over the back of the sofa. A smile was barely visible on his lips. "Curious about what, exactly?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I would prefer it if you lied to me."

She smiled, and then turned serious. She looked down and played with the hem of her skirt while she spoke. "I'm not naive; there are still people that believe in what Voldemort preached. Even though he's gone, his ideas still exist. I was wondering if...you were one of them." She took another breath and looked up, expecting him to be angry. However, he was smiling.

"I knew you were dying to ask that question since yesterday. You're very easy to read." Hermione grimaced at that comment, but she didn't think that he had meant it as an insult.

"Yes, I'm happy about the outcome of the war. Voldemort is gone, and I'm glad. I'm glad Potter was able to finish him off, glad my parents are alive, glad Blaise is alive. I never realized how important those people were in my life until there was a chance I could lose them. And no, I don't follow the dark arts; I honestly never did."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

After a few seconds, he yawned and stood up. "I'm heading to bed, Granger. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." He turned to go to his room, when Hermione made a snap decision. He had shared something personal with her. She could return the favor. "Malfoy, wait."

"What is it?"

"...thanks, for standing up to Pansy yesterday when she called me that name. You didn't have to, but you did, and that means a lot."

He shrugged humbly. "My pleasure."

Theodore Nott grabbed Pansy's hand and kissed it. She giggled, and the sound made him want to punch something. He hated her giggles and, well, everything about her. He didn't think that he had ever met someone as annoying as her. But he thought of his plan, and decided to kick it up a notch. He took her hand and led her to the couch in the Slytherin Common Room.

She kissed his cheek, and then blushed. He looked deep into her eyes, thinking that it was now or never. He ran his hand through his dark hair, and then spoke.

"Pansy, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." She said as she batted her eyelashes.

Theo smiled. He counted on that.


	4. Chapter 4

Pansy was all smiles. She and Theo had an amazing night; Pansy had never had such wild and crazy sex before. The only person that could have come close was Draco, but she wasn't interested in him that way anymore. Even though she didn't want him, she could still feel proud that she had been his first.

But who cares. Nott was in her life now and he made her feel things she never before had experienced; there was no way she was giving that up. She would do anything for him.

Theo, however, was done with her. She'd been good for a few shags; she let him do things most girls wouldn't. But now that he knew what he needed to know, he didn't need her anymore.

After meeting up with a pretty blonde for a quickie before breakfast, he crept silently along the fifth floor, keeping in the shadows. Because it was breakfast time, no one was around, and Theo was able to get where he wanted to without running into anyone who could cause him trouble.

Luckily for him, no one except Pansy noticed Theo's absence. Draco was busy talking to Blaise about the upcoming Quidditch match against Ravenclaw between glances at the Gryfindor table, where Hermione was reading her History of Magic text book. Ron and Harry where discussing Quidditch as well, and Hermione didn't want to listen. Ginny plopped down next to her, and cleared her throat.

Hermione looked up, and smiled. She closed her textbook and shoved it in her book bag. "Sorry, I know you hate when I read at the table."

Ginny tossed her red hair over her shoulder and smiled. "It's fine. Were you reading anything interesting?"

Hermione nodded vigorously. "Did you know that the Salem Witch Trials that took place in the United States were actually...oh no!"

Ginny looked up from her toast. "What?"

"I wrote a paper for History of Magic on the Salem Witch Trials, and I left it on my desk." Hermione packed up her things quickly. "I have to go, I have the class right after breakfast! I'll see you at lunch!"

Hermione ran all the way to the fifth floor, and was out of breath when she reached her Common Room. She threw her bag down on the couch, and then grabbed her paper from the desk in her bedroom. As she read through it, she heard a noise come from the Common Room, and stilled. Everyone was at breakfast still...right? She slowly walked to her bedroom door, and glanced out, not sure who to expect, but when she saw the familiar blonde hair of Malfoy, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dammit." Draco murmured, as he searched the Common Room.

She shut her bedroom door, and then walked up behind him. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. I thought I lost my Charms text book, but it's right here." He held it up and smiled. "Well, wanna head to the third floor?"

She nodded, and grabbed her bag from the couch.

Theo watched the two leave for class, and sighed angrily. He wouldn't be able to do anything with Draco around; the guy was taller and stronger, and Theo didn't want to fight with him, especially because Theo would lose his spot on the Quidditch team. Draco was the captain, after all. Theo would just have to wait until some other time to make his move; sometime when Draco was preoccupied.

Finally, it was the morning of the first Quidditch game of the season: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. Draco was in his common room pacing back and forth, his stomach turning. Draco was nervous that he hadn't rightly prepared his team for this season. What if they lost to Ravenclaw? They would never live it down, and everyone would think that was a preview of the entire season. There was so much riding on this match. He took a deep breath.

_Just relax. Everything is going to be fine. You saw the Ravenclaw team practice last week and they weren't that great. Their new captain was nothing special, either._

Their captain seemed to struggle with keeping the team in line; something Draco had no problem doing.

"Why aren't you at breakfast?" A voice from behind him asked. Draco turned to see Hermione in her robe and slippers, her hair in a messy bun. Draco stifled a smile. He thought she looked beautiful, but he didn't want to admit that reason he hadn't gone down to eat yet was because he was waiting for her. He cleared his throat.

"I was just about to head down."

She nodded in understanding. "Well good luck. I'll be rooting for you."

"Will you? You want Slytherin to win?"

"Oh, Merlin no." She laughed. "But I do want you to do well. I'll see you there." With that she disappeared into her room, leaving Draco alone, smiling like an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco slammed his broomstick onto the dressing room floor, causing his teammates to flinch. "How the hell did we lose to Ravenclaw?!"

No one said a word or even looked him in the eye. Blaise was shaking his head, angry with himself and his teammates for their horrible loss. Theo Nott was trying not to smile; seeing Draco upset made him very happy. Even if they lost, it was worth it to him.

"From now on, we're practicing five days a week. Every day after lessons I expect you to be down at the pitch; if you have prior commitments cancel them, or I'll find someone to replace you. This can't happen again." No one dared to protest.

Blaise and Draco walked up to the school together after everyone had already left. Draco rubbed his temples. "I can't believe we lost. I can't believe it."

Blaise patted his best friend on the shoulder. "You played the best you could."

"I didn't get the snitch."

"And I didn't save the four goals that Ravenclaw scored. But we'll both practice, and we'll get better. This won't happen again, Draco."

"No, it won't."

Hermione waited nervously for Draco in their shared Common Room, knowing that he would be upset. She wasn't sure how to deal with it. She had never been able to understand boys and their sports.

Hermione looked up when Draco entered, and smiled. He looked tired and worn out, and his hair, which was usually neat, was messy and wild. He had a lock of hair hanging in front of his eyes. Hermione actually thought he looked very handsome, but knew that now wasn't the right time to be having those kinds of thoughts. She closed her book, set it on the table and stood up.

"How are you feeling?"

He didn't look over. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about the match. I know how important it was to you-"

He spun around, suddenly angry. "It wasn't just important to me, it was important to everyone. Now, I am going to be the laughing stock of Slytherin. No one wants to follow a captain that looses the first match of the season, especially when the loss was to Ravenclaw, a team who has never been our equal." He laughed without humor. "What a fantastic start to the season."

She paused for a few seconds, unsure how to phrase her compliment. "I was at the game, and I saw you play. No one can say they don't want to follow a captain that played like you did." She then put her hands on her hips. "Now, I understand that you're mad, but don't take it out on me."

Draco appreciated her strength at that moment; she didn't take shit from anyone, and even in the midst of his anger, he could admire that about her.

She grabbed her bag to leave, when Draco sighed.

"Wait..."

She turned, and waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I know it's not your fault."

She looked up at him, surprised.

"Thanks."

He smiled, and she stifled a giggle, but he noticed.

"What is it?"

"It's just...that was the first time you have ever called me by my first name." She smiled at him, and then impulsively kissed his cheek. But instead of letting her walk away, Draco grabbed her hips and held her close. Her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling in the firelight  
and her pale skin had a soft pink tint in their cheeks.

He leaned down slowly, keeping eye contact, wondering if their might be consequences for this, but then deciding that he didn't care. He kissed her lightly on the lips, and smiled when she kissed him back. She tasted so good, he could drown in her. She bit his bottom lip and he moaned into her mouth. Her hands tangled in his hair, and pulled him closer to her.

He pushed her roughly against his bedroom door and kissed her harder. Her hands slipped under his Quidditch robes and she could feel his strong stomach muscles. Merlin, he was sexy.

Draco felt her hands slip under his shirt and his breathing picked up. He couldn't believe this was happening. She was so beautiful, so understanding; why she was interested in him, he would never know. She was breathing hard too, and Draco smiled into her hair. She smelled amazing, and Draco wanted her. He slipped off her sweater and her blouse, exposing her breasts. They were perfect. Draco's fingertips traced her flat stomach and she shivered. She could feel his hardness pressing into her lower stomach and reached for it. He moaned at her touch. She unzipped his pants, and began to lightly stroke him.

He moaned. "Hermione...please..."

She smiled, and then stroked him harder. He was still kissing her, but he was almost there when Hermione pushed him away.

He stuck his bottom lip out into a pout, and she bit it softly. She smiled deviously, and then got down on her knees. Draco shook his head. He couldn't believe he was watching Hermione get down on her knees to pleasure him. He groaned when her soft pink lips took him in. She used her hands and tongue well, and soon Draco came in her mouth, his hands bracing himself on the door behind her. She took all of him, then stood up and smiled. He kissed her hard.

"That was amazing, Hermione."

She blushed. "I hope it made you feel better. I know you were upset about the Quidditch match-"

"What's Quidditch?"

Hermione laughed, and then kissed him again.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Hermione and Draco were patrolling the hall after hours once again. So far, they had found that no one had been out of bed, but they hadn't checked around the Slytherin Common Room yet. Draco pushed Hermione lightly behind him when they reached the dungeons, and held out his wand. Hermione smiled inwardly at how protective he was, then held up her own wand and followed. They heard shuffling of feet and a whisper, then a louder whisper. To Hermione, it sounded like an argument.

Draco turned the corner to see Theo and Pansy. It was different this time though; they were arguing. Pansy was crying and pleading, Theo was shrugging. They looked up when Draco walked toward them, and Theo rolled his eyes.

Draco laughed. "Out after hours again, Theo? Jesus, this has got be a record."

Hermione ignored the boys and walked towards Pansy. She placed her hand lightly on Pansy's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Get off me, Mudblood!"

Draco glared at her. "I told you not to use that word!"

"What are you going to do Drake? Take more house points?"

"Don't call me that, Pansy, you know I hate that name."

"What's the matter with it, Drake? Why does it bother you? Does it remind you of how we used to be?" She walked toward him slowly, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Does it remind you of what we used to do when we were all alone?" She ran her hands over his chest.

Theo's jaw clenched in what seemed like jealousy to Hermione, and she could understand. She didn't like that Draco was being touched like that by someone else. She and Draco weren't exclusive, in fact they hadn't even really talked about what they were, but it still made Hermione jealous.

"Stop Pansy." Draco pushed her hands away.

"Or what, Drake? What are you going to do?"

"Stop calling me that, Pansy." He looked at Hermione. "Let's go."

Theo finally spoke. "Not gonna take points from us this time?"

Draco smiled viciously. "No. I'm talking to Slughorn in the morning, and as head of the house, he'll decide your punishment. I trust his judgement."

Theo's smile disappeared. "You're gonna tell on us? Really, Draco?" He laughed without humor. "Well, I guess I don't expect much more from the captain whose team lost the first game of the season to Ravenclaw..."

Hermione saw Draco's jaw clentch, and prayed that Theo would stop talking, but he didn't.

"It was sad, watching you struggle to find the snitch. You looked so pathetic."

Pansy's high pitched laugh filled the hall. Draco took a deep breath, calming himself.

_Theo is just trying to get a rise out of you…don't fall for it. Deep breath._

"You really aren't as great as you think you are, Drake." He put emphasis on Drake, and Hermione's heart sped up. Draco was about to snap, she could tell. She grabbed his forearm.

"Let's go."

Theo continued. "Your status is going down, and you know it. It doesn't help that you're shagging a Mudblood. I mean, I get that she's hot, but come on."

Hermione felt Draco tense, but she grabbed his arm tighter, keeping him close to her. She pulled on his arm with all her body weight, but it wasn't doing much. He didn't even seem to realize that she was there.

Only seconds later, they heard footsteps and turned to see Professor Slughorn waddling down the hallway. Hermione sighed in relief and let go of Draco's arm.

"What is all this noise!?" Slughorn cried. He pointed to Pansy and Theo. "Why are you two out of bed?"

Draco answered for them, his voice tight. "They were sneaking around when Hermione and I ran into them. They also used offensive language toward Hermione. Seeing as how this is the second time I've caught them out of bed after hours, I think you should handle their punishment."

"May I ask you to expain what you mean by 'offensive language'?"

Draco cleared his throat. "They called Hermione a Mudblood, sir."

Professor Slughorn looked outraged. "Really? That is unacceptable! You two will meet me in my office first thing in the morning. I will decide your punishment then. Get to bed now."

Theo glared at Draco, then left, Pansy following close behind. Professor Slughorn bid the Head Boy and Girl goodnight, and then disappeared around the corner.

When Draco and Hermione reached their Common Room, Hermione took Draco's hand, but he pulled away.

"Not now, Hermione."

"Don't worry about what Theo said, Draco. He was just trying to make you upset. You just-"

Draco turned on her. "Hermione, stop pretending like you know everything. You don't know anything about what Theo was doing, and you don't know anything about me."

He disappeared into his bedroom, leaving Hermione standing alone.


	7. Chapter 7

He felt like an idiot. A bloody idiot. He was sure Hermione was angry with him for last night; he was angry at himself. But last night he had been so mad and hurt that he couldn't face perfect Hermione. She was so amazing, so sure of herself, so many things he wasn't. Theo had somehow pointed out every insecurity Draco had, and knowing that Hermione heard them all made him feel small. Looking back, he should have explained everything, but his pride had gotten in the way.

He plopped down next to Blaise the next morning at breakfast, but he had no appetite. He pushed his eggs around on his plate, glancing up at the Gryfindor table every few seconds.

_Oh Merlin. _He thought, when he noticed that Hermione was deep in conversation with the Weasley girl. _They're probably talking about how big of a prat I was last night... _

He was correct. Hermione was filling her best girl friend in on what happened the night before after they ran into Theo and Pansy. "I understand that he was mad, Ginny, but he shouldn't take it out on me. I'm not the one who said those horrible things."

Ginny nodded knowingly as she filled her goblet with pumpkin juice. "I'm sure that he feels bad about last night; just wait till he comes to you to apologize. I'm sure he will."

The rest of the day passed by slowly. They had Potions with the Slytherins, but Draco and Hermione had no chance to talk; Slughorn had assigned a complicated potion that caused the drinker to spontaneously grow feathers. However, after Neville spilled his caldron, the class found out that just a drop on your skin will have the same effect. Half the class, including Draco, was sent to the hospital wing to have their feathers removed.

After Potions, Hermione had a free period, then Charms. Both passed by sluggishly. Finally, dinner time came, and Hermione sat down across from Harry and Ron in the Great Hall. She served herself lamb chops, and then glanced at the Slytherin table. No Draco.

_Maybe he's still having the feathers removed. _She smiled. _It was a little funny when they started popping out all over his arms… _

"…and did you see Theo?" Ron interrupted her thoughts. "He had all these muti-colored feathers coming out of his-"

"Hey guys." Ginny sat down next to Hermione and started serving herself. The boys went back to discussing the excitement of Potions class, so Ginny took the opportunity to ask about Draco.

"Have you been able to talk to him yet?"

Hermione shook her head, and explained what happened in Potions class. Ginny nodded.

"I heard. It's kinda funny though…"

"Hermione, can we talk?"

The entire table looked up and stared. Draco Malfoy was asking Hermione to talk? Everyone knew they were on better terms then before, but everyone still gaped in surprise.

Draco didn't look at anyone else, but could feel everyone's eyes on him. She nodded, said a quick goodbye to Ginny, and followed him out of the hall. When they reached the hallway, Draco turned around.

"So. I…uh…" He shifted awkwardly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out. "I shouldn't have blown up on you last night. You weren't the one I was angry at. I know that I shouldn't let him affect me like that, but I-"

Hermione interrupted him with a kiss. "Draco, it's ok. I'm not mad."

Draco rested his forehead against hers, so relieved that she wasn't angry with him. "You're amazing, Hermione."

She kissed his cheek. "You're not too bad yourself."

Two days later, Draco was getting ready for the next Quidditch game of the season. "I feel like I'm forgetting something." Draco said, looking around his bedroom. He had his broom, his robes, his shoes...

"My gloves!" He ran over to his trunk and dug out his flying gloves and pulled them on while he walked over to Hermione, who was holding his broomstick.

She couldn't help but notice how his Quidditch uniform seemed to accentuate his muscles in all the right places. She blushed slightly.

"If you don't go now, you're going to be late!" Hermione playfully pushed him out the door. "Get down there, and kick some butt!"

Draco smiled, took his broom, and kissed her forehead. "You're going to come watch the match, right?"

She nodded. "I'll be down in a few minutes. I'm just going to finish my essay for Potions."

"That's not due for another two weeks! You're already finishing?"

"Yes. Now get out of here!" Hermione said with a laugh. He winked at her and disappeared out the door.

Hermione smiled after him, and then sat down at her desk. Finishing her paper would be difficult; her mind was already with Draco down at the Quidditch pitch. Slytherin was playing Hufflepuff, and it was bound to be an easy win for Draco and his team. She shook her head clear of thoughts of Draco and began to write.

"I know the weather isn't ideal for Quidditch, but I think it will give us an advantage." Draco said as his team glared at the heavy rain falling outside. "We're already stronger than Hufflepuff; this will give us even more leverage."

He looked around at his team, and smiled.

"I know I've been working you all hard this week, but your hard work is gonna pay off. I'm proud of this team, and you should be too. Let's get ready to kick some ass."

The team cheered at Draco's speech, then quieted. They were all getting in the zone. Draco closed his eyes, and took deep breaths. Blaise sang quietly to himself a song no one else knew. Another player paced back and forth, one did pushups on the locker room floor, their minds all focused on the match ahead.

Draco looked over at the new chaser for the Slytherin team, Jack Gellar. He was a small fifth year with a large nose. Theo was banned from Quidditch until further notice, according to Professor Slughorn, and Jack was the best player at try-outs that hadn't made the cut. Jack looked nervous, so Draco patted him on the shoulder. "You'll be fine, Jack."

While Draco and his team got ready for the match, Theo snuck quietly up to the fifth floor. He had watched Draco leave the common room, and knew that Hermione wasn't down at the Quidditch Pitch yet. He smiled to himself. He was going to give that Mudblood bitch what she deserved, and it was the perfect time. Draco would be preoccupied for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione finished her essay just seconds before she heard the whistle blow, announcing the start of the match. She folded it and stuck it neatly in her bag, happy with the finished product. She grabbed her cloak and her scarf and pulled them on quickly. She shut her bedroom door, and then turned toward the fireplace. She let out a small scream when she saw a figure standing in front of the fireplace, the light creating a creepy silhouette.

At first she thought it was Draco, but this figure had shorter hair and stood a few inches below Draco's height. When the figure spoke, she recognized their voice immediately.

"Hello Mudblood."

Theodore Nott stood before her, his wand in his hand. It took Hermione a few seconds to understand why he was here, but she soon remembered his warning in Potions class, and she knew that Theo wasn't here for a polite conversation. She slipped her hand inside of her robes and fingered her wand.

_Stay calm. _Hermione told herself.

"How did you get in here?" She was proud that her voice didn't give away how scared she really was.

"Pansy told me the password. She said she overheard Draco say it when he brought her and Blaise here. It didn't take a lot to get it out of her."

Hermione cursed Pansy and her big mouth internally.

"You look scared." He said.

Hermione tilted her chin up to look down on him. "I'm not."

He smiled at her stubbornness. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"I'm guessing you're angry because you got kicked off the Quidditch team, and you, for some reason, think it's my fault."

He smiled wider. "Wrong. I thought you were smart, Mudblood." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Well, since I'm missing something painfully obvious, then why don't you fill me in." Her words dripped with sarcasm.

He looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm here to teach Draco a lesson."

She blinked. That was not what she had been expecting to hear.

_I don't understand…_

"Why? What has Draco ever done to you?"

Theo began to pace in front of the fireplace, the light casting scary shadows on his already scary face. The rain outside fell even harder than before, and Hermione prayed that the Quidditch game had been called off.

"Draco has always been the favorite, and I have never understood why. Why does he get the special treatment? Why does everyone fawn over Draco Malfoy while more capable people get pushed aside?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Is this about Quidditch? Draco was made Captian because-"

"This isn't about Quidditch, Mudblood." He twirled his wand in his right hand. "Draco was chosen to finish off the old fool, but he couldn't do it! He failed! And it was Snape who had to come in and do his dirty work for him!"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You…you wanted to kill professor Dumbledore?"

He smiled menacingly. "I could have done it. _I _would not have failed."

Hermione pulled out her wand now, wishing that Draco would come to her aid. _Draco, please hurry! _Hermione thought.

Theo smiled and motioned toward her wand. "That's not going to help you."

_Stall him. I have to stall him, I have to get him talking. I just need to give Draco some more time…_

Hermione's heart pounded in her chest; it was so loud, she would be surprised if Theo couldn't hear it. She kept her voice as steady as possible as she spoke. "Why did you want to kill Professor Dumbledore?"

He shrugged, as if the question was something unimportant. "For respect, I suppose."

"Respect…" She repeated.

"I could have done it." He repeated.

"So why kill me? What does that do?"

He shrugged again. "It hurts Draco. He got my mission, and failed. Now is the time for payback."

He began to advance on her. Quickly, Hermione sent a silent spell his way, but Theo easily blocked it. She hadn't realized that he was so skilled; it sent a shiver down her spine.

He shook his head mockingly. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Mudblood."


	9. Chapter 9

Draco's Quidditch Game had just ended. Slytherin had beaten Hufflepuff by over one hundred points, and they were ready to celebrate. The team was surrounded by joyful students, all ready to congratulate them on their victory, but Draco didn't care. He stood on his tip toes and looked over the top of the crowd, trying to spot Hermione.

_Where is she? She wouldn't have forgotten about the match…_

Draco made to push through the throngs of people to find her when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder. "Not so fast, Mr. Malfoy. I need to fix up those ribs of yours."

Draco sighed. One of the Hufflepuff beaters had sent a bludger his way and it hit him square in the ribs. As soon as it happened Draco knew something was wrong, but he refused to get help until he had caught the Snitch.

Madame Pomfrey pushed him down onto the grass and handed him what looked like a glass of water, but Draco had been healed by her before, and knew that it wasn't what it seemed.

"What is it?"

She didn't look up. "It'll help with the pain." Draco downed it as fast as he could, but he still couldn't help but gag.

"That's disgusting." He said as his eyes watered.

Madame Pomfrey chuckled. "I know it is. Now lay back."

Draco closed his eyes and let her fix his ribs. He heard the crowd make a noise of disgust when she pulled his shirt up, exposing the damage, but he didn't look.

"Three broken ribs, Mr. Malfoy." She shook her head. "Now stay very still. This will feel a bit uncomfortable."

He nodded then stilled. He heard her murmur a spell, and then felt his chest get hot. He closed his eyes tighter as he felt his ribs shifting back into place.

"You're all set to go." She said a minute later. "But I would advise you not to do anything physical for the next few days. If you have any pain, come see me immediately."

He thanked her, and she left the Pitch, muttering under her breath about how Quidditch should be outlawed.

Blaise offered Draco a hand and pulled him up. "How are you feeling?"

Draco nodded. "Not bad. Have you seen Hermione?"

"No I haven't. But I'm sure she's around here somewhere…"

Meanwhile, Theo watched as Hermione struggled to get off the floor. As much as he despised her, he had to admire her strength; each time he knocked her down, she got back up.

_Well, it's more fun for me if she is stubborn. _He thought.

She got to her feet shakily and faced him.

"Had enough, Mudblood?"

She glared at him.

"I'm going to try a spell on you that I haven't tried before." He said casually. "I just learned it and I've been dying to test it out. Now seems as good of a time as any…"

He pointed his wand at her and cast a spell before she could react.

_Draco played with a strand of her hair. He smiled at her._

_"Thank you, Hermione."_

_She looked up at him. "What for?"_

_"For forgiving me."_

_"I don't know what you mean."_

_He tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. "You forgave me, not only for my part in the war, but for how I used to treat you." He kissed her softly. "I really don't deserve you."_

_Hermione kissed him back. "I think you have that mixed up, Draco."_

_He laughed. "I love you, Pansy."_

_Hermione stopped. "What did you just say?"_

_He glared at her, suddenly angry. "You heard me. I said I love Pansy. Get away from me, Mudblood."_

_Pansy strutted into the room then, looking more beautiful than normal, and kissed Draco. He kissed her back, and then looked deep in her eyes._

_"I love you, Pansy."_

_Hermione felt tears in her eyes. What just happened? They were fine just a second ago, and then suddenly-_

Hermione awoke from the memory with a start. Theo laughed at her confusion. "Like what you saw?"

Her breathing was heavy. "What just happened?"

"Great spell, isn't it?" He bent down toward Hermione. "The spell makes the person relive their happiest memory, but turns it into their worst nightmare. Pretty awful, wasn't it? Was it hard to see Draco with someone else? Probably not that unlikely…"

Hermione couldn't control herself anymore. She reached up and slapped him as hard as she could, not caring for a second about the consequences. He laughed without humor as he turned to face her again.

"You wanna get physical, Mudblood?" He grabbed a chunk of her hair and pulled her face towards his. "I can get physical."


	10. Chapter 10

Draco walked up the stairs to the fifth floor slowly, his feet dragging. He was tired from the game, weak from the potion that Madame Pomfrey had given him, and irritated that Hermione still hadn't showed.

_What could she be doing?_

Blaise, who was walking right behind him, gave him a push in the back.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go?" Blaise asked. He'd been pestering Draco about coming to Slytherin Common Room, where the team and their fans were ready to celebrate the first win of the season.

"I'm going to find Hermione. I need to make sure we're okay."

Blaise nodded in understanding. "Well, maybe you could stop by later."

"I'll try."

Blaise punched Draco in the arm lovingly, then disappeared around the corner and made his way toward the dungeons. Draco leaned against the wall by the portrait hole.

_Just keep calm, hear her out. Maybe something happened. Maybe she has a good reason for not showing up the the-_

He thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a muffled scream coming from inside. Without thinking twice, he muttered the password, and climbed inside, pulling out his wand as he did.

His eyes widened as he saw Theodore Nott standing over Hermione, who lay motionless on the ground. Theo turned when he heard Draco come in and sneered.

"Hey, Drake." He grabbed Hermione's wand out her still hand. "Glad you could make it."

Draco narrowed his eyes, trying to look calm, but inside, his braining was moving at one hundred miles an hour.

_How long has he been up here? How did he even get in? Is she dead? I'm going to kill him if she's dead. Hell, I'll kill him anyway…_

He pointed his wand at Theo, but Theo just laughed. "Kill me, and she'll never wake up. I can promise you that."

Draco didn't want to take the chance, so he lowered his wand slightly.

Theo ran his hand through his hair. "You look so tense. Take a deep breath, Draco. It's not like she's not dead. At least not yet." He paused and tilted his head. "I need you to do something for me."

"Go to hell." Draco spat.

"Let me reprashe. You _have_ to do something for me, or she dies."

Draco's heart dropped.

_Oh Merlin. Ok, take a deep breath. You can do this. For Hermione, you can do this._

"What is it?"

Theo smiled. "I want your help, Draco. You're smart, well known, and, most importantly, you were once part of the dark side. I need your…" He searched for the right word. "…knowledge."

"I've given up that life."

"If you want to save the Mudblood, you'll take back that life."

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "What exactly are you planning on doing, Theo?"

Theo paced back and forth in front of Hermione's body, but Draco could see her chest rising and falling.

_Wake up, Hermione. Wake up! I need you and your know-it-all brain to wake up!_

"I want to bring Voldemort back."

Draco almost laughed out loud at how ridiculous that sounded. "You can't. Potter killed him and he's never coming back."

"I meant figuratively. I want to bring His _ideas_ back. I want to bring back what He stood for."

"The only things he stood for were Murder and Suffering." Draco said angrily. Theo just smiled wider, and continued pacing.

"That's where you're wrong, Draco. He stood for much more than that. He stood for freedom from those who hold us back, those who belong beneath us." He gestured to Hermione's still form. "She is beneath you, Draco."

Draco shook his head. "I don't believe that. I never did. I acted a certain way to protect my family; not because it was what I believed, but because I had to."

Theo shook his head. "That's too bad. I guess she'll have to die."

He grabbed her hair and pulled her face up to the light, and Draco could see a bruise forming on her cheek. His jaw clenched. "Don't touch her."

"Then cooperate, Draco. It's just that simple."

Draco took a deep breath. "Fine."

Theo let go of Hermione and stood up. "I'm glad to have you on board."

"Just tell me what I need to do, Theo."

"It's simple. I erased her memory of this, so she will wake up having no idea what happened. So, when she wakes, you will end things. I can't have you fraternizing with the enemy, can I?"

Draco looked at him, suspicious. "Is that it?"

"Of course not." Theo bent down toward Hermione and opened her robe. Draco took a step toward him, but Theo held up his hands. "I'm just putting her wand in her pocket. No need to panic."

He stood up and faced Draco again. "You will do as I instructed. You will also talk to Slughorn and tell him that you think I have learned my lesson and should be allowed back on the Quidditch team. After that, I'll let you know your next assignment."

Draco didn't say a word.

"And don't think about telling anyone, Drake. One word, and she's dead." Theo closed the distance between them and looked right into Draco's shining gray eyes. "Don't think I don't have help."

He left after that, leaving Draco alone with Hermione, who was still out cold. Even though his knees were shaking slightly, he picked Hermione up off the ground and made his way to her room. He placed her gently on her bed and covered her with a blanket.

He kissed her softly on the forehead. He stroked her hair, her cheeks, her lips, knowing that it would be last time.

After one last kiss, he stood up.

"I love you, Hermione."

With that, he closed the door and left her alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione woke up feeling groggy. She'd never had a hangover before, but she guessed it will feel similar. Her head hurt and her body ached, and she didn't remember how she'd gotten into bed.

_The last thing I remember is finishing my potions essay…how did I forget an entire night?_

Hermione brushed her hair and her teeth, changed her clothes, and then made her way to the Common Room expecting to see Draco, but he wasn't there. Hermione checked the time and realized that she had slept through breakfast, so he wouldn't be in the Great Hall either.

_I'll check the Library! That'll also give me a chance to check out that book on the Goblin Riots of the 18__th__ century…_

She grabbed her book bag and headed toward the Library, trying desperately to remember what had happened the night before, but it was all blank. She couldn't remember a thing.

_I wonder if Draco won the Quidditch Match…ugh, why can't I remember?!_

After a brief run-in with Peeves, Hermione finally entered the library. She saw Draco's blonde head immediately, and made her way to his table. She set her bag down and slunk into the chair across from him.

"Good morning." She said, smiling.

He looked up at her, not looking at all like himself. His eyes, usually so full of life, looked glazed over and dead. He set down his quill.

"Hermione we have to talk." He was painfully aware of Theodore Nott sitting at the table next to him, watching his every move. He prayed that Hermione was smart enough to get the hint he was about to give her, but then he remembered who he was talking about. Of course she would.

_Ok, Hermione. Please, listen carefully. Get the hint, Hermione!_

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"I think that this." He motioned between them and spoke slowly. "…has run its course."

Hermione paused, not sure that she had heard him right. "You mean…you think that we should stop…"

"Yes."

She stared at him, a lump forming in her throat. "Why?"

He looked deep into her eyes, trying to make this hint meaningful. "You and I are just a ticking time bomb."

Hermione paused for only a second before she registered his words.

_Time bomb…_

She looked into Draco's eyes, and knew something was wrong. She took a deep breath, and played along.

"Draco, don't say that. We can work on this…"

He shook his head. "No Hermione, we can't."

"But, Draco-"

He held a hand up to silence her. "We're done, Granger."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she let one fall, turning her head purposefully toward Nott so he would see. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the library.

Nott took Hermione's empty seat and Draco glared at him. "Happy?"

"I'm getting there."

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the Gryfindor Common Room, desperate to find Harry. He would know what to do.

_He said time bomb…he said it on purpose. He needs my help._

She muttered the password, and then climbed through the hole, looking around for Harry. She saw him doodling in the corner, ignoring his open Charms text book. She ran to him.

"Harry, I need your help."

He looked up and saw that she looked worried. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Draco is in trouble." She held up a hand before he could interrupt. "I'll explain everything later; just come with me now. Please."

He nodded and grabbed his book bag, stuffing his text book into it roughly. He followed Hermione out of the Common Room and down the hall toward her Common Room. She led him to her bedroom and shut the door.

"What's going on, Hermione? You're scaring me a little."

Hermione began to explain her relationship with Draco, and to her surprise, Harry didn't look like it was new information to him. He didn't interrupt as she explained what happened with Nott in Potions class, then what had just occurred in the Library.

"How do you know that he is trouble?"

Hermione sat down on her bed and ran a hand through her tangled hair. "He used a word, a word that I used once to describe Nott. I think it was a hint or something."

She closed her eyes and thought back to a conversation her and Draco had had, only a few days before.

_"I hate him." She said to Draco as she sat down on the couch next to him. He nodded._

_"I know you do. I do too. But don't let him scare you; Theo's all talk."_

_Hermione kicked her shoes off. "I'm not scared of him. But I just have this feeling, like he's going to explode. He's like a time bomb."_

_Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it. Theo's a git, but, like I said, he's all talk."_

_He kissed her temple, and she snuggled closer to him._

"I think he was trying to tell me something." Hermione began to pace around her bedroom while Harry watched. "But I don't know what."

"I'll find out. We work together in Potions. I'll talk to him tomorrow, and see if I can figure it out."

"Be careful, Harry. Nott is in the class too, and if he overhears, Draco could get in trouble."

He nodded in understanding. "I'll be careful. You can count on me."

She smiled and gave her best friend a hug. "Thanks Harry."

Meanwhile, Draco found Nott waiting outside the Great Hall for him. Draco wanted to punch that smug look off his face, but restrained himself. "It's all done. I talked to Slughorn, and you're back on the team."

"Perfect." Theo smiled and gave Draco a wink. "I'll see you at practice."


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Draco had yet to show up to Potions, and Hermione was worried. Harry smiled at her, trying to calm her down, but it didn't help.

_What if he doesn't show up? Harry was going to talk to him today….what if he's hurt? What if something's wrong? Maybe I should try to go find him…_

But Draco walked in then, followed by Nott, and sat down in his usual seat. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

_At least, for now, he's alright._

Slughorn appeared in front of them, and opened his arms to the class. "Welcome students. Open your text books to page thirty one." He waited for the class to do so, and then continued. "As you can see, we're going to be making Veritaserum, the strongest Truth Potion known to man; it is impossible to lie under its influence. It's extremely complex, as many of you know, so, again, we will be working in groups of four, same as last time. Good luck to all!"

The class began to move to their stations, and Harry winked at Hermione before leaving with Ron to work with Draco and Blaise. Hermione and Dean made their way slowly to the station where Pansy and Theo waited.

Hermione noticed that Pansy and Theo didn't speak to each other; they obviously hadn't made up since she and Draco had caught them fighting in the dungeons. Theo looked uncomfortable, and Hermione was glad. She glared at him, but realized she wasn't supposed to be suspicious of him; she was supposed to be sad about her and Draco.

_Ok, Hermione, you can do this. Pretend to be the heartbroken girlfriend. _

Dean once again directed the group and handed out jobs. No one argued with him. Hermione did what she was told, while glancing up at Harry and Draco whenever Theo wasn't looking at her.

She looked over at Harry's table as he began to speak.

"How about you two get the rest of the ingredients, and Draco and I will start cutting up the Gurdyroot?" Harry motioned to Blaise and Ron, and, although they looked surprised at their pairing, they nodded, grabbed a text book, and then headed over to the cabinet.

Draco started cutting a Gurdyroot angrily, taking his anger on Theo out on the poor and unarmed plant. Harry scooted a little closer and lowered his voice so no one else would hear.

"I heard about you and Hermione."

Draco stopped cutting but didn't look up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"She told me everything."

"I doubt it, Potter." He scoffed.

"She did, Malfoy. She told me everything." Draco looked up, and Harry looked at him, trying to make Draco understand. "She told me that you two were a time bomb."

Draco understood immediately. Hermione was having Harry talk to her because she knows that she can't, even if she doesn't know why. Draco praised Hermione internally.

_Merlin, Hermione. I love you._

Draco went back to cutting the Gurdyroot, but he was calmer, sparing the Gurdyroot further harm. He kept his head down so no one, specifically Theo, would see his mouth move.

"There is something I have to tell you, Potter. Meet me after class in the astronomy tower. I can't tell you here." He dropped the chopped up plant into the cauldron. "Come alone."

After class, Harry met up with Hermione and quickly told her about his meeting with Draco. She thanked him just as quickly, and then dragged Ron away to the Library before he could ask any questions in front of Nott.

Draco was already there when Harry reached the top of the stairs. "Did you come alone?" He asked.

Harry nodded. "What's going on, Malfoy?"

Malfoy took a deep breath, and then explained everything. He told Harry about Theo attacking Hermione and then erasing her mind. He told him of Theo's requests, and Theo's ultimate plan to bring back Voldemort, figuratively.

Harry was silent for a few minutes while he processed what Draco had told him.

"And Hermione really doesn't remember a thing?"

Draco shook his head. "No, and I didn't have a chance to tell her before I had to end things. But she's so smart; she figured out that something was wrong."

Harry nodded. "She's brilliant."

"She really is."

Harry paused, not sure what to say. It was odd, being on the same side as Draco. Normally, they were at each other's throats, but now they were together, looking for a way to protect Hermione.

Draco seemed to sense Harrys unease. He turned to Harry and cleared his throat. "I know we've never been on good terms, but I want to thank you for helping Hermione. Just…keep an eye on her, make sure she's alright."

Harry nodded. "Of course."

Draco nodded too.

"So, do you have some type of plan?" Harry asked.

"I do, actually, but if you don't want to help, I understand. It could get dangerous, especially for you. And the Weasel, too, if he wants to help."

"I want in, not matter what it is. Ron will help, too."

Draco almost smiled. "Let's start planning then, Scarhead."


	13. Chapter 13

This was the first time that the two of them had been alone since Draco had "broken up" with Hermione; with Theo watching the pair intensely, they had been communicating through Harry. Harry was getting thoroughly annoyed with the situation, and was happy that today was the day that the plan was being put into action, not only because he wanted to stop Theo, but because he was sick of passing love letters between his best friend and his grade school enemy.

Hermione, however, was not excited about Draco's plan.

Even though Hermione was ready to put an end to Theo's hold over Draco, she was not happy with the way they planned to do it. Draco and Harry had informed her that they had recruited Ron and Blaise to help, but even that didn't settle the feeling in Hermione's stomach.

Hermione had been even more uneasy around Theo then normal after Draco had told her about the night that she couldn't remember; finding out that Theo had attacked her and then erased her memory had been a bit of a shock to Hermione, to say the least. She had to act like she still didn't remember, but she cursed him internally whenever she saw him, vowing payback.

Today Slytherin was playing Gryfindor, their biggest rivals in school. Down in the Great Hall, tensions were high as the players pushed their food around on their plates, their stomachs too nervous to handle food. Draco met Hermione in their Common Room after putting on his Quidditch Robes.

"How do I look?" Draco asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know you look good." She straightened out his robes a little, and then stepped back. "You look very handsome."

He kissed her cheek.

"Draco-"

"I know what you're gonna say, Hermione." He interrupted. "But I don't want to hear it. I'm going through with it, and there's nothing you can do about it. You don't get to tell me what to do."

"Well, starting now, I do. You're not doing this."

Draco smiled at her stubbornness. "Yes, I am."

"No."

"Yes." He countered.

"No."

He rolled his eyes. "I can do this all day, Granger."

She sighed at his use of her last name.

"Draco, please." She begged. "This is so dangerous. There are so many ways that it could go wrong!"

Draco kissed her forehead. "Trust me, Hermione. Everything is going to be alright. Blaise is my best mate; he's never let me down. And Potter and the Weasel…well, they aren't totally incompetent."

She smiled despite herself at his joke.

He kissed her again, this time on the lips. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, and felt his hands cup her face. She let her hands roam over his chest, and he groaned into her mouth when she got lower, and suddenly the mood changed.

Draco kissed her along her jaw from one ear to the other, making her shiver. She grabbed fist fulls of his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers, hungry more of him. He let go of her face and his hands traveled down her slender frame, grabbing her hips and picking her up. Getting the hint, she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her to the couch.

Draco laid Hermione down gently, not breaking their kiss. His large hands ran up her legs, sending a shiver down her spine. She kissed him even harder in response.

She slipped his shirt over his head and ran her hands along his toned stomach once again; she dug her nails into his skin lightly, making him groan. He kissed her hard before standing up to take his pants off. Hermione grabbed his neck and pulled him down on top of her once he had removed them.

He undid the buttons on her blouse quickly, and then cupped her perky breasts in his large hands. He licked the line along her jaw, and then blew softly, causing goose bumps to form all over her body. Hermione could feel Draco's hardness pressing into her, and moved against him, causing him to growl in anticipation.

Draco removed Hermione's bra, then kissed his way down her flat stomach. She shivered with anticipation, and threw her head back. Draco slowly removed her skirt, never taking his eyes off her face.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?"

She nodded; she'd never more sure of anything before in her life.

He kissed her in response.

Hermione lay back, expecting to feel his soft tongue on her, but instead he plunged into her, making her cry out loud. She looked up at him to see him smiling smugly. He grabbed her hips and slid into her even further, groaning when she took him all in.

She arched her back as he began to thrust; slowly at first, then faster. She moaned as he let go of her hips and placed his hands on the arm of the couch behind her for support.

"Harder, Draco." She gasped. "Harder..."

He did as she asked, causing her to cry out. "Say my name again." He commanded fiercely.

"Draco."

"Again."

She looked in his eyes. "Draco."

She dug her nails into his thighs as he pounded into her, and he groaned. One more hard thrust, and he came, and she quickly followed.

He laid down on top of her as he caught his breath. She played with the hair on the nape of his neck and he shivered.

"I love you, Hermione."

She smiled. "I love you too, Draco." She checked the time, and then let out a small gasp.

"You better get down to the pitch."

He sighed and got up, and, after giving Hermione a soft kiss, he got dressed again. He grabbed his broomstick from the table, and turned to look at Hermione. She wrapped a blanket around herself, and stood up.

"Be careful, Draco."

"I always am." He winked at her, and then disappeared out of the portrait hole.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco sat down next to Blaise, who hadn't yet touched his potatoes. He was forking them around on his plate, not paying attention to what his hands were doing. He was watching Theodore Nott out of the corner of his eye like his best friend had asked.

"Why did it take you so long to get down here?" Blaise asked as Draco sat down. He watched as his best friend tried to flatten his messy hair with no progress, and the light bulb inside went off.

Blaise stifled a smile. "Oh."

Draco cleared his throat and gave up on his hair, letting it stick up how it desired. "Shut up."

Blaise snickered but dropped the subject, and glanced at Theo again, who was shoveling eggs and bacon into his mouth in between swigs of his juice. He didn't seem to notice anything at the moment but the plate in front of him. Blaise leaned closer to Draco, keeping his voice low.

"Are you ready?"

Draco nodded. "I'm ready for this to be over."

Blaise nodded in understanding as Draco poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Theo for the first time.

"I hate seeing him in those Quidditch robes again."

"Well, it won't be for much longer." Blaise said. "I promise."

Draco nodded, and then glanced toward the Gryffindor table, where Harry Ron and Hermione were huddled together at the end of the table, speaking in hushed whispers.

"Just be careful." Hermione commanded. She looked to Harry then to Ron, and back. "You'll be careful, won't you?"

They nodded, and Ron grabbed her hand in reassurance. "Don't worry, Hermione. Everything will be alright."

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand in reply. "Keep Draco safe, too. When it comes to Theo, he doesn't think straight; make sure he doesn't do anything that wasn't part of the plan." Harry nodded.

"And Blaise, also." Hermione added. "Make sure he's alright."

Harry smiled at Hermione's worry. "Hermione, relax. Everything is going to be alright."

Harry looked over then, and saw Draco watching them. He gave a barely noticeable nod, and Harry recognized it as the sign. He took a deep breath, and then stood up, calling out to his team, who immediately dropped their utensils and stood to leave for the Quidditch Pitch. The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students cheered for them as they made their way to Harry, whose Captains badge shined slightly in the sunlight. Hermione wished her two best friends luck as they lead the group out of the Great Hall. Harry turned and winked before disappearing out of the Great Hall.

Hermione watched them leave, and then slid down the bench to sit next to Neville, who smiled.

"You excited for the match, Hermione?"

She nodded, and forced a smile on her face. "Can't wait."

She didn't listen as Neville and a few other students discussed the upcoming match; she was too nervous for Harry and Ron. Her hands shook so badly that she had to set down her fork, not wanting anyone to notice.

In her head, she counted down the seconds until she had to leave.

_Ten…Nine…Eight…Deep Breaths…Six…you can do this Hermione…Three…Two…One._

Before she got up, she looked for Draco, who was already looking in her direction. Nott was busy flirting with a small redhead, so Draco could mouth 'I love you' to Hermione without Theo noticing. She smiled, and mouthed it back.

After Draco looked away, Hermione said a quick goodbye to Neville, and then made her way toward Professor McGonagall, who was heading out of the Great Hall and toward the Quidditch Pitch.

Hermione called out, and turned her face into one of distress. "Headmistress McGonagall!"

McGonagall turned, and her eyes widened as her eyes landed on Hermione's panic-filled face. "What is it, Granger? Is everything alright?"

"Headmistress, Peeves has gone mad! He is flooding the fifth floor, and I don't know what to do!"

"Damn Peeves." The Headmistress muttered under her breath. She pulled out her wand and looked at Hermione. "Show me where he is, Granger."

Draco watched Hermione nod and lead the Headmistress out of the Great Hall. He waited thirty more seconds before standing up and beckoning the Slytherin Quidditch team. They stood up, and the rest of house cheered. Draco, with Blaise a little behind him, led the team out of the Great Hall.

As they walked, Draco readied himself internally to be angry at Blaise. Even though Blaise was his best friend, he didn't get special treatment when it came to Quidditch; no one would think it was odd that Draco would snap at Blaise for a Quidditch related mistake.

Right on cue, Blaise groaned in frustration.

"I don't have my gloves." He said.

Draco stopped and gave his friend a look of outrage. "Did you really forget them?"

"I'm sorry, Draco. Give me two minutes, I'll run back to the castle and get them."

Draco gave Blaise a disapproving look. "Fine, but you better hurry."

Blaise apologized once more, and then took off toward the castle. Draco leaned his broom against the wall, and Theo looked up at him questioningly.

"We're just going to wait here?"

Draco nodded. "We always go to the Pitch together."

"Just because he's your best friend doesn't mean-"

"We always go to the Pitch together." Draco repeated.

"Why does it matter?" Theo challenged.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "It's the tradition that this team has honored for years, and I will not the first Captain to refuse to follow it."

_Hurry, Potter._ Draco thought. This_ isn't supposed to happen. He's not supposed to get angry at _me. _Hurry up Scarhead. I can't do this without you._

Luckily, Theo didn't seem to want to argue with his Quidditch Captain, especially after Draco was put in a bad mood by a forgetful teammate. Theo dropped the subject, but didn't look happy.

The team followed Draco's example and set their brooms against the wall, but none of them sat down. They all stood at a sort of attention, all mentally preparing for the match ahead. Draco, however, wasn't focused on the match at all.

If everything went according to his plan, there wouldn't even be a match to watch.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco silently paced back and forth in the hallway where his team waited for Blaise. He glanced out at the pitch where Hogwarts students and teachers were gathering to watch the biggest game of the Quidditch season. He wished for a small moment that he could be one of those students who were just enjoying the sunshine, ignorant to what was happening inside the castle.

He looked away and shook those thoughts from his head, angry with himself for thinking them.

_Don't be weak, Draco. _He scolded himself.

He took a deep breath, and began counting down the seconds in his head until Harry and Ron would be coming around the corner, ready to pick a fight with him like they were in first year once again.

_They better not be late. _Draco thought.

However, Harry and Ron were right on time. They turned the corner, engaged in a fake conversation, but stopped in their tracks when they spotted the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"What are you still doing in the castle, Malfoy?" Harry asked suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be down at the pitch getting readt to lose?"

"It's really none of your business what we're doing, Potter." He stood up taller so that he was at his full height. "And, if I'm not mistaken, you're still here too."

"We don't need to explain ourselves to you, Ferret." Ron spat. Draco had to admit that the Weasel was a good actor, but then it crossed his mind that he may not actually be acting, and that his hate for Malfoy might now have fully disappeared. Although Harry was civil with Draco, he guessed that Ron still had his doubts.

"Well, you better get going, Scarhead. Wouldn't want you to lose any time warming up for the match. You'll need all the help you can get." Draco said smugly, and even though he was pretending, he couldn't help but think it was a little bit true.

_If we were really going to play today, Potter and his team would be slaughtered._

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy's smug smirk. "I'll guess we'll see, won't we Malfoy?"

Draco nodded. Harry and Ron made to walk around the Slytherins, but, just like Draco had predicted, Theodore Nott stepped in their path. He had known that Theo wouldn't be able to resist picking a fight with Harry when their were no teachers around; he knew that Theo would want to take advantage of the situation.

"You better be careful out there." Theo said with heavy sarcasm. "Wouldn't want the Chosen One to get hurt, would we?"

"Is that a threat, Nott?"

He smiled menacingly. "It sure is."

Draco stepped forward. "Stop it, Nott. Potter isn't worth it."

Theo didn't move. Harry pulled out his wand subtly, and Ron followed.

"Get out of my way, Nott."

"Make me, Potter."

Blaise returned at this moment, right on time with his gloves in one hand and his wand drawn in the other, but no one noticed; everyone's eyes were glued to Harry and Theo. Draco internally thanked his best friend for his punctuality, and continued with his act.

Draco grabbed Theo's shoulder roughly. "Stop this. We have a match to focus on, Nott. We'll settle this on the field like we always do."

He shrugged out of Draco's grip. "I don't give a damn about the Quidditch game." He pulled out his wand. "I just want Potter to pay."

Everyone stepped back when Theo pulled out wand, and Draco heard a few of his teammates gasp. He pointed it at Harry, who pointed his back in Theo's face. Ron stood slightly behind him with his wand pointed at Theo too, while Blaise silently melted into the small group that surrounded Harry and Theo.

"What are you going to do, Theo?" Harry asked. "You gonna kill me?"

Theo cocked his head. "I just might."

Draco pulled out his wand now. "Theo, knock it off!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Draco! You work for me, remember?" He glanced at Draco before turning his attention back to Harry. "I call the shots, not you."

The Slytherin team exchanged looks of confusion at Theo's words, and Draco held up his wand and pointed it at Theo, but he just smiled.

"You want to keep her safe, don't you?" He asked. Draco knew he was talking about Hermione, and nodded stiffly. "Then get your wand out of my face and back me up."

Draco, Blaise, Ron and Harry all looked at Theo at the same time, surprise evident on each one of their faces. After all the brainstorming and all of the late night planning, not one of them had thought about what would happen if Theo asked for Draco's help.

_I can't believe we didn't think of this. _Draco thought angrily. _Hermione, where the hell are you?!_


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm sorry for wasting your time, Headmistress." Hermione said as genuinely as she could. "I really did see Peeves here making a complete mess!"

McGonagall waved her hand in the air, dismissing Hermione's apology. "I don't doubt you, Miss Granger. Your apology is not needed."

Hermione smiled kindly.

"Well, shall we head down to the pitch for the match?" Hermione asked. The Headmistress nodded.

"Lead the way."

Hermione sighed with relief. That was exactly what she hoping to hear.

She walked quickly, but not too quick, as she didn't want the Headmistress to become suspicious. The Headmistress didn't seem to notice though; she didn't even notice that Hermione was taking the long way to the pitch. It seemed her mind was already on the upcoming Quidditch match.

"Great Quidditch conditions today." She said conversationally as she looked out the window. Hermione glanced outside at the perfect blue sky and then nodded in agreement.

_Almost there…Draco, I'm almost there!_

Meanwhile, Draco was unsure of what to do. Theo had asked him to turn his wand on Harry. When Draco looked at Harry, silently begging for ideas, he shrugged, just as unsure of what to do as Draco was.

"What are you waiting for, Draco?" Theo asked. "Get that thing out of my face!"

Draco glanced at Blaise, who tightened his grip on his wand. Blaise looked at Ron, who followed suit. Unfortunately, Theo noticed. A look of understanding made its way onto his face and Draco gave up the act. He stepped away from Theo and next to Ron without lowering his wand.

Theo laughed without humor. "So, you teamed up with Potter to try and stop me."

"Took you long enough to figure it out. But I always knew you were slow." Draco mocked.

"That doesn't matter, Draco." Theo motioned with his free hand and the four remaining members of the Slytherin Quidditch team joined Theo, their wands raised. Draco's heart fell. His own team?

All of them were younger then Draco, but he knew them well having played Quidditch with them.

Donald Wheat, a fifth year, was a beater. He was big and burly and barely ever spoke. The girl to his right, Joanne, was small but quick, with caramel colored hair and beady black eyes. Then there was Greg who was skinny, but also quick. He had large ears that stuck out from under his dark hair, but was considered one of the best looking Slytherins.

The last one was Jack Geller, a fifth year with a large nose that Draco had actually liked. Draco looked at him, disappointed.

"You look surprised, Drake. Did you really think I was working alone?"

Draco shook his head, resisting the urge to comment on Theo's use of his hated nickname. "No. I just didn't think it would be members of my own team."

_Hurry, Hermione._

Theo smiled. "You and Blaise were the last ones I talked to; I thought having the rest of the team behind me would sway you toward the right direction. Obviously, I was wrong."

"Obviously." Draco said, and Harry was reminded of the way that Severus Snape would say that word with such hate and malice. Harry felt a small pang of grief in his heart because Draco almost did it perfectly.

"You have one last chance to change your mind, Draco. You and Blaise can join us now, and you won't get hurt. Neither will the mudblood. We can take Scarhead and the Ginger together."

Neither Draco nor Blaise moved. Theo shrugged.

"Fine, your funeral."

Harry only had a few seconds to appreciate the irony of Theo using a Muggle saying before he sent a spell in Harry's direction.

"Crucio!"

Harry blocked the spell, sending Theo tumbling backwards. Draco leapt out of the way as Theo sent another spell, but this time toward Ron, who managed to dive out of the way in time. Draco tried to disarm Theo, but he ducked behind a statue and the spell bounced off the cold marble, causing the statue to crumble to the ground.

Ron began to battle Greg, the skinny Slytherin, and Blaise the small girl who moved at lightning speed.

As the big beater Donald moved toward Draco, he noticed Jack run out of the hallway into the castle and away from the fighting.

_What a coward. _Draco thought. _If anyone ran and hid while Voldemort was here, he'd have been killed._

Donald pointed his wand at Draco, and Draco snapped out of his thoughts, and beat Donald to the punch. "Stupify!"

Donald flew backwards into the wall, and then slumped down onto the floor, unconscious.

_Hurry Hermione! Please, hurry!_

Draco heard a noise and turned around to find Theo with his wand raised. Ron was still fighting with Greg, and Blaise was lying on the ground, his body still. Harry had taken his place battling the small girl, and looked like he was struggling.

Draco looked at Theo, and shrugged. "If you're gonna kill me, do it now."

Theo smiled menacingly as Draco placed his wand in his pocket.

Hermione sped up as she walked down the last flight of stairs. In the distance she could hear shouting and knew that she was running late. She sped up, and McGonagall did too.

"What is all that shouting?" The Headmistress muttered to herself. She pushed Hermione aside and ran slightly down the corridor.

She rounded the corner with Hermione on her heals, and saw Theo with his wand raised at Draco, who appeared to be unarmed. She pulled her own wand out and with a flick of her wrist Theo's wand spun out of his grip and flew into her other hand. He looked over, and his eyes widened.

"What is going on here?!" Everyone stopped when she spoke. Harry and Ron looked relieved, but the Slytherins had horror etched on their faces. With another flick of her wand, everyone's wands zoomed from their hands to hers. She pocketed them as she scanned the room to see Donald and Blaise both still on the ground. Her eyes widened in horror. "Granger, check on them."

Hermione stepped forward to check on Blaise. She placed her hand on his chest and felt it rise and fall. She did the same with Donald. He was breathing too, but much slower then a normal and healthy person.

"They're both alive, but they need to go to the hospital wing now."

McGonagall nodded. "You will take them to the hospital wing, and tell Madame Pomfrey they need her immediate attention."

Hermione nodded, and then glanced at Draco, who mouthed 'I love you'. She smiled, and then used her wand to lift the two unconscious Slytherins from the ground. They floated creepily in front of her as she left the hall, only to hear McGonagall begin to yell, demanding an explanation as to why two of her students were unconscious and why one of the schools oldest statues was now in shattered peices. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief; Theo wouldn't do anything with McGonagall there, right?

_Theo wouldn't dare go up against the Headmistress. He's not brave enough for that…_

Theo glared at the Headmistress as she questioned Harry, wanting to know what happened before she arrived. Sure, she had his wand, but he was stronger than the old lady in front of him. If he could just get one wand, he could end Potter, right here, right now. He didn't care what happened to him. That's not what it was about. It was about destroying the one who ended Voldemort.

Theodore Nott wouldn't stop until Potter was dead.


End file.
